25 Days of Clois
by DaringDEP
Summary: A small collection of Christmas based stories featuring Lois and Clarks evolving relationship over the years.
1. The First Christmas

**Hi Everyone...so Christmas is in 21 days! Which is making me very excited so I'm going to be posting a series of Clois related stories around Christmas. I'm hoping to upload every day for the next 25 days or so! Please feel free to comment and ideas on what you would like to see the couple do. I hope you all enjoy and I do not in any way own the characters Lois Lane or Clark Kent...I just love them and write about them whenever I can. Happy Holidays!**

The First Christmas

Clark was not exactly having a good day. You would think that since tonight was Christmas Eve…Clark would be ecstatic. But you would be wrong…in fact Clark could not think of a time when he was more miserable. The reason behind his current mood was tall, blonde(ish), and bossy. She had a knack for poking her nose into other people's business and had a rather annoying habit for calling Clark—

"Smallville!" cried a very vivacious young woman, Lois Lane "Come on…we've got to leave now if we want to be back for the party on time"

Lois was of course referring to the annual Kent Christmas Eve party. It was nothing fancy, like the Luthor extravaganza, but it was cozy, full of laughter and fun. Not that Lois really knew this from experience considering this would be her first Christmas with the Kent's. However; when faced with the decision to either face another lonely Christmas at the base with her father or here at the Kent farm…well the choice seemed pretty obvious. And so without another word from a certain farm boy, Lois began to drag Clark outside towards his truck.

"Remind me again why I'm driving you to Metropolis the day before Christmas?" Clark questioned

"It's three fold Smallville" Lois began explaining as she hopped into the car "One…I have some last minute shopping that I have to do and all the good sales are in the city. Two…my car is completely covered in snow…disabling me to drive. Three…it'll be good for you to get outside and quit mooning over Lana"

"I haven't been mooning over Lana" Clark sourly retorted as he reluctantly got behind the wheel.

"Right… and I'm a virgin"

"Your sarcasm is not welcome here…so if you're going to be this way you might as well get out of the car now"

"Cool your jets Smallville…why don't we just not talk for awhile. Okay?"

"You…not talk? Can I get that promise in writing?"

Lois merely rolled her eyes as they silently drove. Well…that's not completely true if you count the times Lois yelled at Clark for turning on the "snore tunes" (for those who don't know that's what Lois calls country western music). However; once David Coverdale's voice filled the car…there was no more arguing from either party. Lois hated to admit it but the Kansas countryside did look rather beautiful with all the snow covering the ground. Not that the city girl would ever say so to the farm boy…but she was really enjoying his company.

Once they reached Metropolis, Lois began her hunt for deals. And yes…I do in fact mean hunt. Clark couldn't help but laugh as Lois bargained for an 1936 hand painted vase with a very scary strict Chinese woman. The old woman wanted to sell it for $175…Lois talked her down to $45. The day went on in this sort of manner…storeowners yelling and Lois eventually getting her way.

The day was turning into something kinda special. Clark would never let anyone know…but spending time with Lois was actually fun. That was until Lois decided she was hungry. She particularly wanted a burger and wouldn't shut up about this hole in the wall burger joint right across Town Square.

"Oh…and their Teriyaki chicken burger is to die for! They have this special sauce that makes the chicken so moist and tender"

"But if it has chicken is it really a burger?" Clark jokingly questioned

"Details Smallville…details. Anyways….I can't wait to get a hold of their hand crafted beer"

"Beer? I thought we were going for their 'amazing burgers'?"

"You're going for their burgers Smallville…I'm going for the beer"

Clark laughed as he began to cross the square towards the restaurant…when Lois began tugging on his arm.

"Whoa…Smallville. Where do you think you're going?" Lois asked

"The fabulous burger joint you won't shut up about…"

"Oh we don't have to go there right now. Let's go to the Planet and see Chloe!"

"Lo…she's not there right now. She's back at home helping my parents set up"

"Well…then…we could…go to Jazzy Jim's! Yeah…they have amazing pizza—"

"Lois…I have literally been hearing about this burger joint non-stop for 2 hours and now, all of the sudden, you want to go somewhere else?"

"I suddenly feel like pizza" Lois' easy lie however; did not fool Clark.

"Yea right. Lo…what's going—"

But no more words were said…they didn't have to be. For Clark knew exactly what was going on. There she was…Lana Lang (aka Clark's soul mate) in all her innocent perfection, kissing Jason. Both wrapped up into one another as the snow began to lightly fall from the sky. Seeing her with him…made Clark's skin crawl. Yes, he knew they were together but that didn't mean it was an easy thing for him to see.

"Come on Smallville" Lois softly called "Let's go home. Your mom will kill us if we're late"

Clark…gloomily followed Lois to the car. The magic the city had previously had now disappeared. Lois had insisted on driving the way home…Clark didn't object…not this time. For a while they drove without saying one syllable.

"Listen Clark" Lois finally began after an hour of silence "I know you're upset about Lana. Believe me, I get how hard it is to see someone you love with another person. But if she can't see what a catch you are then it's her loss"

"I'm a catch?" Clark dubiously questioned

"Yes" Lois declared "You're not my type but. There are plenty of lovely young ladies who would be luck to wind up with you Smallville"

"Not like her" Clark whispered so softly he was sure Lois had heard him

"You know…before my mom died Christmas was a really big deal in the Lane household. She was the one who really brought the magic. After she died…the General sort of overlooked Christmas. Without her there…it was like the Christmas spirit had died. The first Christmas I had without my mom was really hard. Lucy was still in boarding school and the General sort of forgot me on the base. He would never admit it…but he was a wreck after my Mom died. I remember that year…all I wanted for Christmas was a new dirt bike. I wanted that bike so badly. I continuously dropped hits every five minutes. When Christmas day finally came…I was so upset when I didn't see the bike. I was about ready to throw a fit when my Dad handed me an envelope…from my mom. Inside were two tickets, for the General and I, to see a Monster Truck rally. I remember feeling so excited for the first time. It was such an amazing night…that whole Christmas was just pure magic. The General and I didn't have a lot of happy childhood memories…but my Mom gave me that for Christmas. For one day…I had my Dad back. And someday Clark…you're going to find that too"

"What…a love for muddy trucks?"

"No…you're going to find that gift someday. That gift that just suddenly makes you realize that that's what you really wanted. It may not be tomorrow…but someday you are going to meet someone who changes you're whole world…for the better. And when that happens…I'll be right here to tell you 'I told you so'."

Clark smiled…realizing that she was right. Maybe Lana…wasn't the right person. But at the same time Clark couldn't help but love her…maybe he always would. It was too hard for him to picture a life without Lana in it.

"By the way Smallville" Lois suddenly reached behind her seat to pull out a small gift wrapped in newspaper "This is for you"

Clark stared at her…eyebrows raised.

"I didn't think I was going to give you it today so that's why it's not in fancy snowflake paper. Just open it okay?"

Clark gave a small laugh as he ripped open the package to find a set of old school headphones. Clark smiled…he had to admit they were really cool. They were red and blue with a small yellow 'S' on both sides.

"Headphones…" Clark smiled

"Hey don't look so surprised. Your Mom said that you broke your other ones—"

"Actually you broke them—"

"And so I thought I'd get you these. Plus now you can listen to Sheryl Crow all you want and I won't say a word"

Clark laughed as they pulled into the driveway of the farm. Then it dawned on him…Lois gave him a Christmas present. Lois Lane…hard ass girl who personally loved to give Clark a hard time…gave him a gift. The thought made Clark happier than he ever thought he could be.

"Thank you Lois…I love it"

"Your welcome Smallville…now let's head on inside. I'm starving"

Clark smiled as he watched the city girl rush on into the house. And for the first time…he believed that maybe there was a chance he could fall in love again. And it all happened that very first Christmas Eve.


	2. Snowball Fight

**Hey guys...so here it is the next chapter! This one is super short but hopefully you'll like it. It's set a few years in the future. If you've read _Where the Hell is Smallville: A blog by Lois Lane_ then one of the characters should be familiar to you. I hope you all like it and please keep up the reviews! I love to hear your feedback!**

Snowball Fight

It was down to the wire. Lois new it was only a matter of time before she was caught. Not that she ever really had a chance. She was up against three aliens, a bionic man, a speedster, and an enchantress. How in the world was she ever going to compete with that? Although…she was really the one who started the fight. She had initially thrown a snowball at Bart who then threw a snowball at Lois which, accidentally, hit Kara. And then well…the great snowball war began. With Lois and Clark on opposing teams.

"Come on Lois" she quietly told herself "You're a Lane…and Lanes do not give up! You can do this"

With her own pep talk complete, Lois took a deep breathe, grabbed a fistful of snow and threw it as hard as she could straight ahead. She heard the snow quietly splat…right into Clarks face.

"Did you seriously just throw a snowball at me?" Clark's questioned as he wiped the snow off his glasses

"No" Lois lied…slowly backing away "Must have been Bart or Zantana…"

"Really?" Clark raised his eyebrows in disbelief

Lois nodded and the moment Clark turned around Lois, once again, took a snowball and threw it as hard as she could at him.

"Okay Lane" Clark finally stated, "You asked for it"

"Bring it on Smallville!"

And then it began…the ultimate snowball fight. Clark used his super speed to throw about 12 snowballs at Lois all at once. Lois, however; ducked the attack, quietly snuck behind Clark and threw another snowball right at the back of his head. Clark laughed as he rushed towards her…throwing himself on top of her. And with a triumphant smile took a small snowball and lightly shoved it in her face.

"Gotcha!" Clark grinned as Lois wiped the fresh powder off her face.

"Did you really?" Lois questioned after she rolled Clark over his back with her on top of him.

Clark stared at the woman he loved…in all her wonderful glory. Without a word he pulled down her face and gave her a very soft kiss and the flakes of snow began to drift down their faces. For a moment to world was so peaceful and quite…that was until—SLAM! In the midst of their kissing a very large snowball flew into both of Lois and Clark's faces.

"HAHA!" a small childlike voice laughed from the distance "Uncle Olley did you see that? Did you see what I did?"

Lois looked up to see her bouncy 4 year old carbon copy grin from ear-to-ear being held by Oliver Queen.

"I did" Oliver laughed at his goddaughter "You got your parents good."

"Is it time for dinner pumpkin?" Clark question as he began to rise from the snow.

"Yep…Grandma says we all have to head on in. So come on guys let's go!"

"Why don't you go on in the house honey?" Lois offered "Daddy and I will be right in"

Without another word the bouncy toddler rushed into the house…followed by Oliver who could not stop laughing.

"So…are they coming in?" Chloe inquired the second her husband walked through the door.

"Not anytime soon" Oliver laughed leaning towards the window "Look"

Chloe peered out the window and saw her best friend and her cousin continuing to throw snowballs at each other. She smiled…knowing full well that it was in fact going to be a very holly jolly Christmas.


End file.
